Toons vs Cogs Version 2
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: Collaboration project with Miss Melody. After a massive invasion with no support from Flippy or the Resistance Rangers, Toontown falls under the Cogs' hands which impacts the entire population. With Tas, Melody, and Charles together, they embark a mission to rescue Toontown.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal old day. A day where children were still playing, everyone was open, no secrets to be exposed, no harm was upon us. I was sitting on the branch of the tree I once sat ten years ago. I loved everyone and I loved life. I had my best friends with me and there weren't any conflicts. The Cogs' behavior has changed, though. No longer were they roaming the streets, nor were they protecting their bases. There was no VP, CFO, CJ, nor CEO. They were no longer in their home.

No one raised their suspicions, though, but Flippy and the Resistance Rangers. The rangers went to scout the perimeter of Toontown, looking for anything strange and unusual, besides the lack of Cogs. Flippy stayed back in Toontown Central, monitoring the concealed cameras hidden in the Resistance Rangers' Pockets.

But one fateful day, the Cogs shot us down. They captured the Resistance Rangers, leaving us vulnerable to any impending invasions. All of a sudden, someone screamed.

"Cogs!" I looked up. There were at least a thousand figures up in the sky. Cold Callers, Robber Barons, you name them! Everyone rushed to Goofy's Gag Shop but me, because I knew this was coming ever since they stopped showing up. It's on every TV show with the conflict producing robots. I pulled out two pies, one in each hand and jumped.

* * *

The invasion succeeded, capturing almost every Toon and turning them into lifeless, boring clump of metal. Toons their selves have been becoming more serious, but their seriousness has been flickering. One minute they're fun and nice, and the next minute they're back into business. They have been telling me that I have changed a lot, saying that I'm no longer the nice one, the careless one, the Tas I used to be.

Let's just say that I have better things to attend to than their lame parties.


	2. Chapter 2

Footsteps echoed softly inside what was once considered a peaceful workshop and a loving, carefree home. Quietly, they climbed their way through the building, up the hallway, through the kitchenette. The bathroom. The storage room. It used to be so full of life, laughter, happiness, love... now it just seemed like broken faded memories that no one really wanted to recall, but instead force into the back of their head, hoping it would never be brought up again.

The footsteps stopped when an unlikely duo had reached what would have been the front door. Currently, it was just an empty threshold, the door now lying carelessly on the ground, beaten with oil staining the front of it. A hole was punctured through the middle of it that was about the size of a fairly large fist.

A light blue duck stood in the arch of the doorway with her head hanging low, her blackish grey bangs hanging over her dull violet eyes. Everything about her, from her once bright aqua feathers to her purple long-sleeved peanut-covered dress seemed to have been washed over with grey watercolors. She sighed, readjusted herself, and turned toward her partner, who in turn was looking at her sadly.

The one who was staring at the toon wasn't who you would expect to be giving such a grieving look. In fact, at that point in time, you would have expecting him to be making her sad, sending her back to the playground in a sobbing heap only to turn happy once again. Instead, he put a cold yet concerned hand on her shoulder as he towered over her, as she only went up to about his waist height-wise. His red eyes looked at her, worry flashing in them. He spoke softly as he placed his other hand over the oil-stained bandage placed over his neck.

"M-Melody? Are you sure you want to do this? I-I mean, perhaps we can still stay in Daisy Gardens-"

Miss Melody glanced up at her close friend, shrugging his hand off her shoulder. "No, we can't, love. It's not safe for me anymore," she said in a British accent as she walked through the doorway, took careful steps down the concrete stairway, and landed on the cracked sidewalk. He silently followed behind, his footsteps sounding more metallic and blunt than her soft ones. "But more importantly," she said as she peered up and down the abandoned street that was once known as Oak Street, making sure no stray toons were around to see the pair. She then dug through a plain backpack, looking for something in particular. "It's not safe for you. You're the only one I have left, and I'm not going to bloody lose you, too."

He couldn't help but smile sadly; despite acting strangely these past few days while packing up only her important belongings, she still had that motherly protective attribute that he couldn't help but enjoy about her since the day they met, even though it wasn't at it strongest point at the moment.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke up again. "Where are w-we heading, anyway? You haven't t-told me yet."

Melody glanced up at her friend as she pulled out scarves and a can of oil. After zipping up the bag, she stood on the tips of her pawed feet and wrapped the black scarf around his neck before wrapping one around her own. She then handed him the can of oil. "I have a friend over in ToonTown Central who I think can help us. Now drink up, Charles."

The cog winced slightly at her harsh words before cracking open the can of oil and taking a sip. He watched as the aqua toon struggled to carry everything on her own. Not wanting to seem rude, he grabbed the backpack himself. "I got it, you just focus on getting us on where we're going."

She grumbled to herself almost angrily, before starting down the street, leaving him behind.

Charles stood there for a moment in a bit of a shock before taking steps of his own. Something was clearly wrong with her. Never in his entire life (which wasn't much; considering half of it was spent in Lawbot HQ) had he seen her act so... blunt. Usually she was always eager to do anything and was quite patient, but now... this whole invasion thing was starting to effect her as badly as other toons he had seen moping around before being captured by a Big Cheese or a Legal Eagle.

He caught up to her, the two now walking side by side. His shy and frantic personality shone through like the sun as he spoke softly and with no confidence. "A-are you okay, Mel? You seem-"

Her words swiftly cut through like a knife cutting through flesh. "I'm fine."

Charles winced yet again at her harsh words, his eyes looking hurt like a small puppy's.

The Ambulance Chaser and the duck walked side by side silently for the rest of the trip. As they made there way down the street, you could hear the sound of a cog building taking over what used to be her mechanic shop.

He had nothing else to say, honestly. The cog buildings that now invaded the entire street and just about all of ToonTown spoke for itself, anyway.


End file.
